Where you name's written in the sand
by Rushi no Ryuu
Summary: Raven wants to return to that day, where he was happy, happy with Chung. But Chung's gone and all he has are the memories. RavenxChung, fluffy, AU. Kinda based on Simple Plan's "Summer Paradise".


Someday I will find my way back to where your name is written in the sand...

Chung: TT, Raven: BM

A/N: Everything _written in italics _are flashbacks.

Raven sighed. It had been almost a year now since that day at a beach party. The party itself had been very boring, so boring that Raven had considered leaving earlier.

Until he had seen him.

„Him" - that had been Chung.

"_Hey! Are you already leaving?" _

_He turned around, annoyed by the cheery voice that reached his ears. He turned around and his amber eyes met sky blue ones. In front of him stood a young man with fluffy blonde hair, round eyes and a white suit. _

_He looked happy and maybe a bit drunk. _

"_Yeah..."_

"_Why?" The blonde pouted and offered him a plate of small sandwiches. _

"_At least try one of these before you leave! Or better yet, don't leave at all!"_

_Raven rolled his eyes and grabbed a sandwich with what looked like cream cheese. _

_It tasted surprisingly good, since the rest of the food here was rather boring and not really well made. _

"_See? It's tasty!"_

"_I guess so..."_

"_Come on, why so bored? I'll show you how much fun you can have here!"_

_Raven facepalmed. If he would've had fun before, he wouldn't have tried to leave, right? This guy seemed not only drunk, but stupid as well. But eh, fuck it. His home wasn't much more exciting either. _

"_Okay..."_

"_Yay!" _

_His new companion flashed a bright smile and grabbed the black-haired's hand. _

"_Let's go!" _

"_Yeah, yeah! Don't pull so hard!" He couldn't help but smile a bit. He was so energetic and happy. _

_Maybe the day wasn't over. _

And where was he now? In his office, doing boring paperwork. Signing pointless contracts for his company, not even really paying attention to what he was doing.

Sometimes, he wished he could return to that time. To that particular day, to be exact. The last day he could remember when he had been happy.

"_So, what's your name, anyway?"_

"_I'm Chung! Chung Seiker, to be exact. Call me Chung, okay?"_

"_Okay... I'm Raven, by the way."_

"_Fits you."_

"_Yeah... Where are you taking me?"_

"_To the building, stupid!"_

"_You mean the building I just left because it was boring, stupid!"_

"_No. The building where they are now dancing."_

"_Dancing?! Are you crazy?"_

"_No, why?"_

"_Do I look like I could dance?!"_

"_Kinda..."_

_The raven-haired facepalmed. This guy was too dumb for his own good. _

"_Well, I CAN'T."_

"_Don't worry. Nobody gives a shit about how you look there, just have fun!"_

_He sighed. Maybe the blonde was right and it was worth a try. _

"_Fine..." "Oh, look!"_

_Okay, the music was really good. Normally, Raven wasn't interested in club music, but the beat was really catchy and everyone seemed to be in a good mood all of sudden._

_His new friend rushed on the dancefloor immediately. Raven watched him for a while, he was actually pretty good. His body moved in the fast rhythm of the song and the golden ponytail spun around him. _

"_Come on, it's fun!" The black-haired gulped and approached him. _

_For a few minutes, he struggled and was nervous, but with Chung's help, he got into the music quickly and after some time he was actually enjoying it. _

_He got so lost in the music that he even executed the silliest idea of the whole day, he held his hand out to Chung like he would to a lady and offered him a dance. _

_Chung chuckled and accepted. _

_Seriously, he was beginning to like that guy. _

_Their bodies swayed in the rhythm, their energy seemed to be endless. _

_In the middle of hips swinging, arms spinning the other around and eyes half-lidded from the alcohol and exhaustion, Raven averted an eye and noticed that all the people were gone. _

_They had danced far too long, according to the clock – which he didn't trust – it had been almost two hours. _

"_You want something to drink?"_

"_Yeah..." His "dancing partner" was panting and the skin of his face was glowing with sweat, but he still looked gorgeous. _

_He poured them a cup of whatever and his sight got blurry for a moment. Thanks to the distraction Chung was giving him, it disappeared quickly again. _

_He couldn't resist the urge to continue their dance – if it could be called a dance. All he knew was that he never wanted to let go. _

_His hand around the smaller man's waist, eyes locking from time to time and the old speakers playing shitty club songs, the alcohol and the blinding lights of the dancefloor, their privacy in such a public place and the feeling of his body being lost in the music – all this together was a deadly combination he never wanted to end. _

_Yet, it did, when his phone rang. _

_This cheery bell sounded like Satan had called him to get to hell right now. _

_Annoyed, he stopped his dance with Chung, who pouted. _

_He left the building and looked on the screen. _

_A call from his boss. Great. _

_He picked up and answered every question with "Yeah", "Alright", and "be right there."_

_He turned around to Chung who stood there with his arms crossed and begging blue puppy eyes that made him feel guilty. _

_A devilish smirk made its way to his face and he put an arm around Chung's shoulders. _

"_As if."_

_The blonde's eyes lit up and he ran off, leaving a stunned Raven behind. God, that ponytail would kill him sooner or later. It looked like a ray of pure sunlight that found his way to Chung's hair. _

_And now it was flying in the wind behind him, it was practically shouting "Catch me!" at him. _

_His feet moved on their own, soon catching up to the blond. _

"_Where are we going?" _

_Chung leaned up to him, putting his hands on the Raven's chest and whispered in his ear: _

"_The beach."_

Raven smiled at the memory. He had – if he remembered correctly – almost kissed the blond when he had leaned up to him. To be honest, he had been very disappointed when he had just whispered those two words in his ear. And to be even more honest, he still was today.

He tried to focus on his paperwork, but his thoughts drifted off again...

"_And what are we going to do there?"_

"_Swimming, dumbass..."_

"_But I have no clothes for that!"_

"_..."_

_Without any more words, they arrived at the beach. Raven couldn't move for a moment. The sight of the calm ocean at night with a perfectly clear sky was too beautiful to be ignored. _

"_Come on! The sand is perfect!"_

_Raven wasn't sure anymore who had gotten the idea of building a sandcastle. But he was sure that they did. And it ended up pretty amazing. Raven hadn't built a sandcastle since he was a kid, so he was kinda out of practice. _

_Despite that, the sand was really good and their little castle was finished within less than an hour if his feeling of time still worked. _

_After that, they got rid of their clothes - "Skinny dipping!", as Chung happily explained – because their suits were ruined anyway and ran into the ocean, not swimming, but just splashing water at each other, letting themselves fall into the semi-warm water and … well, having fun. _

_Raven didn't remember if he had, ahem, seen anything, but it didn't matter. _

_The rest of the night was spent laying in the sand, admiring the stars, drinking red wine from the bottle and floating around in the water. _

_It was heavenly. _

As far as he remembered, Chung didn't even say goodbye. He also couldn't recall how he had gotten fully dressed and clean into his hotel room again.

When he woke up sometime around noon, he'd thought it had been a dream first. But a small note from Chung had proven him wrong.

Well, it wasn't really a note.

When he walked back to the beach, he saw something written in the sand.

It was his own name and Chung's, clumsily written in the sand, with a heart around them.

Had he written this? Hell, he must've been drunk.

But he still remembered every single letter, the memories were so strong. The song that played in the disco, the stars that night, the quiet sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks a few hundred feet away from them, the way their clothes had been thrown away and left behind, the taste of the sandwich he'd been offered.

But most of all, he remembered Chung. He remembered his blue puppy eyes, the pale skin that was softly glowing in the moonlight, the golden ponytail flying behind him, the white suit, the way he had loosened his tie when they had arrived at the beach, his voice, his smell, how he'd moved on the dancefloor, he remembered his very being.

And he missed it, he missed it so much it hurt.

They had met only once, but he'd never forgotten him and he would give a thousand days of his life away just to spend another one with Chung.

A knocking on the door ripped him out of his thoughts.

He sighed and cleared his desk so that it at least looked like he'd gotten some of his paperwork done.

"Come in."

When the door opened, he froze.

Blue eyes that widened when they met his.

A white suit.

A ponytail that stopped its movement because the owner of that blessed ponytail stood still in the door frame, a stack of paper falling down and useless contracts distributing at his feet.

Neither of them said something.

Raven's eyes scanned the blond in front of him several times to reassure he wasn't mistaking.

His mind was split in two, one half entirely happy, the other one not quite believing what his eyes saw.

Like in time lapse, he rose from his seat, approaching the blonde.

A smile, as bright as the sun, welcomed him when he carefully wrapped his arms around the shuddering figure in front of him.

Oh, how well he remembered this. His mind was soaking up the smell and his hands gripped the man's waist tightly.

"Ne, Chung..."

His hands resisted to let go at first, but he collected his composure and locked eyes with the man.

"You know, this is pretty boring here..."

The blonde's smile grew even wider and his eyes closed. He let out a quiet, angelic laugh and wrapped his arms around Raven's neck.

"You want another summer night?"

A quick peck was pressed to his mouth and his eyes followed the golden ponytail that swayed behind him when he left the office.

This time, he would catch it and never let go.

**Inspired by Simple Plan's "Summer Paradise". I wanted to write something like this for quite a long time an here it is. **

**Reviews, pleaseeee~ **


End file.
